Feliz Navidad: el obsequio perfecto
by BGQueen
Summary: Gracias por leer mis historias y espero que disfruten mi mini especial de navidad. Y probablemente año nuevo, gracias por pasarlo conmigo. Me ha quedado muy dulce, pero no exagerado, es... tolerable, disfrútenlo. DESTIEL.


Cabe destacar que me quedo demasiado dulce, pero espero les guste, ellos en esta fecha creo que serían exactamente así... destilando amor por todos lados.

**Motivación del fic: **POR UN MUNDO CON MÁS BENTHAZAR.

* * *

Castiel flanqueó la puerta del centro comercial con una sonrisa en los labios que bien podría ser confundida con una mueca antipática, parecía desagradarle todo a su alrededor. No sabía bastante de las costumbres humanas, aunque le encantaba observarlos y descubrir más de ellos, pero gracias a los programas de televisión (últimamente la veía demasiado cuando estaba con los Winchester) supo que esas fechas eran realmente importante para todas las creaciones de su padre; bastaba con observar la histeria marcar el rostro de algunos, o lo apurados que se veían otros andando de un lado al otro por toda la tienda. Castiel pensó que se había equivocado de lugar, tenía que ser, los que vio en televisión siempre mostraban personas sonriendo, dándose la mano, ayudando al prójimo o regalando su oro a uno de sus empleados más fieles. Todo aquello no concordaba con la información almacenada en su cabeza después de casi seis horas analizando los especiales navideños en televisión. Se removió incómodo en donde estaba, golpeó un par de veces el suelo con la punta de sus pies y decidió dar media vuelta para irse de una vez, esperando encontrar otro lugar que sí tuviera lo que buscaba.

— Hola, visitante, espero que este pasando un buen día y que haya encontrado lo que buscaba. No olvide que en una hora Papá Noel estará aquí para recibir los deseos para la Navidad —recito sin respirar una muchacha vestida con algún tipo de traje que pretendía imitar a los duendes del polo norte. La sonrisa de ella le recordó a la que solía poner Dean cuando debía actuar amable frente a las personas o víctimas de sus casos.

El ángel ladeo su rostro con el ceño fruncido, el traje que llevaba la joven era demasiado llamativo.

— ¿Deseos? —repitió él como respuesta.

—Claro —respondió la duendecilla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que empezaba a incomodar al de gabardina.

— No creo que ese hombre pueda cumplir los deseos de todos, los humanos piden más de lo que pueden tener y acaban hundiéndose ellos mismo en la codicia —dijo Castiel incrédulo, sin embargo la sonrisa de la muchacha no disminuyo ni un poco.

— Puede que eso sea cierto, pero en estas épocas las cosas nunca son imposibles, los milagros pasan, los deseos se cumplen y las plegarias se escuchan muy fuete si hay esperanza en ellas —prosiguió ella con tanta seguridad que Castiel deseo poder tener aunque fuera una pizca de esa seguridad—. Ya lo verá, la Navidad es la mejor época para cumplir los sueños de un corazón bondadoso. ¿Y qué mejor que pedírselo al mismísimo Santa Claus?

Castiel no dijo nada más después de aquello, realmente la duendecilla, observo el ángel, no le dio tiempo a ninguna réplica, tan pronto dejo de hablar se dio media vuelta con la misma alegría en su sonrisa a atender al resto de personas que entraban al lugar. ¿Aquel hombre podría ayudarlo realmente? No pedía mucho, en realidad podría decirse que no era la gran cosa, aunque de hecho lo era para Castiel. Quizás no quisiera ayudarlo, la duendecilla dijo que las recompensas eran para los corazones bondadosos y él había cometido demasiados errores antes que ya no estaba seguro si era o no dignó de tener esperanza, sueños, fe. Negó despacio, Dean le dijo muchas veces, cuando ambos podían tener esas charlas especiales donde Dean no tenía miedo de contarle lo que fuera y él podía sentir toda la confianza que el cazador colaba sobre sus hombros: siempre aseguraba que no era su culpa. Que un error es sólo una roca en el camino, qué cuando intentas enmendarlo ya no es un error sino una nueva oportunidad. La forma en la que Dean creía en él le complacía siempre, renovaba su espíritu con cada palmada en la espalda y un "lo resolveremos" dicho con convicción siempre lograba sembrar dentro de él una nueva esperanza.

Castiel camino por los pasillos atestados de gente sin ser visto realmente, todos parecían tener mejores cosas en las cuales fijarse que en un hombre con gabardina observando aparadores con la mirada fija en un plano más allá del mundo realidad. Las charlas con Dean volvieron a su mente y le recordaron con más claridad qué era lo que hacía ahí en esos momentos: quería un regalo para el cazador. Se supone que debía de ser algo especial y sorpresa, según le dijo Sam cuando le sugirió -obligo- a participar en ese intercambio de regalos. Castiel no estaba del todo convencido, ¿por qué un ángel tendría que hacer algo tan humano como sacar el nombre de un amigo secreto de un bol oscuro y darle un regalo? No tenía sentido, él podía darle a ellos lo que sea cuando fuera sin necesidad de ser un secreto o sentirse obligado a hacerlo. Pero Sam fue insistente, demasiado, y acabo aceptando el ritual. Cuando sacó el papel del recipiente no pudo contener la sorpresa que marcó más las arrugar en las esquinas de sus labios: Dean. Realmente no espero ver su nombre en el dichoso papel, sin embargo; se guardó cualquier tipo de comentario, se supone que era un secreto, por lo tanto no debía decir nada a nadie, Sam fue tan amable de explicarle las reglas de la tradición y él pensaba seguirlas al pie de la letra. Así que, por la misma razón, ahora estaba ahí, perdido sin tener la más mínima idea de qué hacer o que debía buscar. ¿Qué debía comprarle? ¿Qué se supone que debe regalársele a un... Amigo?

Castiel sintió de pronto que aquella visita al centro comercial no sirvió de nada, no tenía ni idea de que darle al cazador, y tal vez si lo intentaba acabaría dándole algo horrible y Dean lo odiaría por ello. Sam nunca le menciono que fuera tan difícil conseguir un obsequio, no tenía mi la más mínima idea de que darle. Pronto los segundos se volvieron minutos y después, mucho después, se convirtieron en horas. Llevaba ahí dando vueltas por todo el lugar, perdido y confundido, alrededor de dos horas. No volvió a ver a la muchacha de antes y continuaba sin tener idea de que comprar. Dean no era un ser complicado, de hecho: Cas creía firmemente que era el humano más sencillo de toda la creación, él no necesitaba de nada para ser feliz y en dado caso de que lo necesitara, iba y lo buscaba. Dean parecía estar contento teniendo a su familia y ya. Castiel a veces lo envidiaba, él también quería una familia en la cual refugiarse.

— ¡Apúrate, J.J! ¡Santa se va a ir! —grito un pequeño niño que corría tomando la mano de una niña, ambos reía contentos, parecía que ese era el mejor día de sus vidas.

— ¡Ya lo sé, Thomas, Santa Claus puede irse en cualquier momento! —respondió ella risueña.

¿Santa? Oh, claro, la duendecilla le había dicho que ese ser fantástico vendría en una hora... Quizás podría... Pedirle ayuda. En los programas de televisión parecía que él siempre tenía la respuesta para todo. Claro, Santa podría decirle que darle a Dean. Asintió para sí mismo, y siguió a los niños, más decidido que antes. Su problema ya estaba resuelto.

**_DW&CN_**

El hombre que vio al llegar a su destino le pareció bastante... Peculiar; tenía barba, por supuesto, botas oscuras y lustrosas, un traje rojo y el cabello blanco rizado, justo como se veía en la televisión. Ahora sí estaba en el lugar indicado. Repasó el árbol de casi tres metros y después la larga hilera de niños que reían inquietos y saltaban por todos lados esperando su turno junto a sus madres, se mantuvo de pie un par de segundos observándolo todo y luego camino hasta ellos, aguardando a que fuera su turno para hablar con el que decían era el hombre más bueno del mundo. Algunas madres lo veían fijamente y otras parecían a punto de gritar, Castiel no les dio importancia, seguramente ellas ya tenían sus regalos listos y por eso no tenían que tomar medidas extremas como hacer trampa y pedirle consejos a Santa Claus.

Cuando llego su turno no espero nada más y fue directo hasta el hombre de rojo, miro a algunos niños verlo fijamente desconcertados por ver a un adulto ahí, cosa que claramente no se veía todos los días. Después, cuando llego hasta el hombre de rojo, imitó a los niños que vio pasar a pedir sus obsequios y se sentó sobre los muslos de Santa, no sabía para que sirviera aquello, pero si todos lo hacían debía de ser por alguna razón y no quería romper con las tradiciones humanas. El hombre de cabello blanco se sacudió de pies a cabeza, mirando a todos lados nervioso, pidiendo ayuda con sus ojos y una muda petición en sus labios bastante incomodo.

—Eh, compañero... ¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente? —pregunto Santa manteniéndose quieto.

— Vengo a pedir un deseo —respondió Castiel con simpleza.

— Creo que estás equivocándote de de persona, pero... Está bien, ¿qué más da? Es Navidad después de todo —concluyó el hombre sonriendo. Castiel sólo frunció el entrecejo sin enternecer aquella referencia—. ¿Qué quieres para esta Navidad?

— Yo no quiero nada —respondió el ángel.

— No me digas: sólo querías conocer a Santa Claus, ¿no? Qué halagador —dedujo Santa con una sonrisa aún más grande.

— No —volvió a responder Castiel algo confundido, ¿eso había sido una broma o hablaba en serio?

— Bien... ¿Entonces qué es quieres aquí?

— Un obsequio para... Eh, alguien especial —dijo Castiel recibiendo una ceja arqueada como respuesta.

— Especial, ¿eh? Hm, eso suena a que es una gran chica.

— ¿Chica? ¿Cuál chica? No, está equivocado. Es para un hombre, dudo mucho que tenga alguna característica femenina en su cuerpo, yo la hubiera visto si fuera así —contesto el ángel enseguida, escucho un chillido femenino a lo lejos y después notó como varias madres se iban de ahí indignadas con sus pequeños en brazos cubriéndoles los ojos con sus manos. ¿Qué habría sucedido?

— ¿Un hombre? Oh vaya... Esto es difícil... No sé si pueda ayudarte.

— ¿puede ayudarme? —preguntó Castiel ahora un poco incómodo en las piernas de Santa, eran bastante huesudas considerando que el hombre frente a él era corpulento.

— No... Lo sé... Esta no es exactamente mi área... Hm, ¿sabes qué?, Vamos a intentarlo, todos merecen una feliz Navidad. Hagamos que tu novio tenga una excelente noche buena.

— Dean no es mi novio —contradijo Castiel ya no tan seguro de que aquello fuera a ayudarle.

— Ah, vas a pedírselo en noche buena, vaya, eso es excelente. Amigo, un buen consejo para darle un regalo a una persona así de especial es pensar, siempre, lo que sientes por ella. El regalo no importa realmente, lo que cuenta es lo que significa, las palabras que dices y los sentimientos que muestras con él. No importa qué sea, las cosas materiales van y vienen siempre, en especial en esa época, lo que las personas valoran cuando les das un obsequio es el significado.

—Está... ¿Quiere decir que no importa qué vaya a darle? —dedujo el de la gabardina sorprendido, nadie le dijo que el regalo en sí no importaba, eso le hubiera ahorrado al menos una hora y media de búsqueda.

— Yo no dije eso, lo que yo dije es que no importa que vayas a darle mientras tenga un significado —corrigió el hombre de barba blanca con paciencia.

— Oh.

— Anda, ve y busca un regalo para él —lo invito amablemente Santa, bajándolo suavemente de sus piernas que empezaban a acalambrarse por el peso del ángel. Castiel asintió y se puso de pie, saliendo del lugarcito donde estaba Santa para ir a buscar el regalo de Dean con una idea mucho más clara de que pudiera ser—. Ten mucha suerte, Castiel, y que los Winchester y tú tengan una feliz Navidad —se despidió Santa con una estruendosa carcajada que hizo reír a los niños más pequeños que aún esperaban su turno en la fila.

Castiel asintió y se fue de ahí sin mirar atrás, ignorando el hecho de que aquel hombre de traje rojo sabía su nombre y el de sus protegidos sin habérselo dicho antes.

**_DW&CN_**

— Este es para Kevin —dijo Sam alzando una caja enorme y mal envuelta—. De parte de... Dean.

— No sabía que darte, así que improvise —respondió el cazador encogiéndose de hombros.

El muchacho sonrió y tomó la caja entre sus manos desconfiando, de los Winchester podía esperarse lo que fuera, él lo sabía de primera mano. Rompió la envoltura, un par de páginas del diario por supuesto, Dean a veces podía ser tan tacaño, y abrió la caja con una expresión neutral en su rostro.

— Bastardo —murmuro el asiático, reprimiendo lo mejor que podía la carcajada que quería salir de su garganta—. Muy chistoso, Dean, pero no suelo leer mucho… y ¿Los juegos del hambre? ¿En serio?

— Hey, tranquilo, Katniss, iba a dárselos a Sammy pero encontré la saga completa de Crepúsculo y no pude resistirme para dársela. Quizás el próximo año también pueda conseguírtela —dijo Dean sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Ese es mi regalo? —preguntó Sam mirando a su hermano como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en Lucifer.

— ¿Verdad que soy el mejor hermano del mundo? —respondió Dean risueño, Sam también sonrió, negando con un ademán de su cabeza. Hace tanto que no veía a su hermano tan feliz, ni siquiera una tontería como esa merecía arruinar el momento tan cálido que compartían después de tanta… mierda. Ahora estaban con su familia, disfrutando la navidad como hace tantos años no lo hacían. Podían pelear en cualquier momento, la navidad, siendo un Winchester, era un lujo que no podían desperdiciar.

— Ustedes son muy raros —respondió Kevin, hojeando los libros distraído, no era lo que quería para navidad, pero no podía negar que el sentirse de nuevo en familia hacía que esa pequeña broma valiera la pena. Además, no le vendría para nada mal leer algo más que no fueran aquella dichosa tabla.

— Y ahora… es turno de Cas… ¿dónde está Cas? ¿Dean?

— Hey, no me mires a mí, estaba aquí hace un segundo —respondió el cazador un poco molesto, ¿qué creía Sam? Él no estaba pegado al culo del maldito ángel. No siempre iba a saber donde se metía.

No tenía un jodido GPS para ángeles.

—Salió, hace como diez minutos, cuando Sam le dio su regalo, creo que fue afuera. Lo vi yendo a la salida —volvió a responder Kevin sin despegar sus ojos del libro.

Sam miro a su hermano y después a la salida, Dean comprendió enseguida la mirada de su hermano y bufando se levanto del sofá para ir a buscar al ángel, advirtiéndole a Sam que tendría que darle doble postre por ser él el que lo buscará. Sam sólo asintió y busco la caja de regalos con su nombre, iba a matar a su hermano si en realidad esos libros eran su regalo.

**_DW&CN_**

Dean no tardo más de dos minutos en hallar lo que estaba buscando: Castiel. El ángel daba la impresión de estar absorto observando cómo los copos de nieve caían del cielo hasta el suelo despacio, siguiendo el camino que el viento les trazaba con cada corriente de aire helado. El cazador hundió aún más sus manos dentro de su chaqueta, maldito frío de los mil demonios. No es que odiará el frío en sí, lo que odiaba era la forma en la que sus mejillas y su nariz se tornaban rojas por lo mismo, le hacía aparecer ese estúpido reno salva navidades, también le fastidiaba que las pecas salpicadas en su piel fueran mucho más obvias. Tosió disimuladamente para llamar la atención del ángel, sin aguardar respuesta se acerco a él despacio, ceñudo y maldiciendo entre dientes a la nieve que entraba por la parte inferior de sus pantalones.

—Hola, Dean —saludó Castiel con su habitual tono de voz sin girarse.

— ¿Hola, Dean? —Gruñó el cazador sacudiendo sus pies para sacar la nieve—. ¿Qué haces aquí de todas maneras? Sam esta llamándote… supongo que tú ibas a darme el mi obsequio, ¿en serio eres mi santa secreto? Vaya, que sorpresa —balbuceó Dean temblando sutilmente.

Castiel no respondió a ese comentario y los dos se quedaron callados por algunos minutos, Dean miro la espalda del ángel y se pregunto qué tan divertido sería que Castiel hiciera un _ángel_ de nieve. El hombre de gabardina se giro de pronto, sorprendiendo al cazador, se veía más serio de lo habitual.

— Lo siento, Dean.

— ¿Sentir, qué? —preguntó el rubio sin dejar de mover sus pies.

— Busque por todas partes y no encontré nada que fuera bueno para regalarte. Santa dijo que el regalo no importaba mientras significara algo, pero no encontré nada que diera esa impresión… —confesó el ángel avergonzado, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus hombros.

— ¿Santa? ¿Santa Claus? —respondió Dean sin poder creérselo.

— Sí, dijo que debía de ser algo especial porque eres una persona especial para mí… dijo algo de una chica y después que nosotros teníamos alguna relación sentimental y por eso tenía que ser aún más especial… realmente no entendí de que hablaba —agregó el hombre de ojos azules molesto, le fastidiaba tanto no entender de lo que hablaban los humanos.

Dean enrojeció al oírlo, acercándose hasta donde estaba, junto a su nena, lo más rápido que pudo gracias a la nieve—. ¡¿Qué tanto le dijiste a ese hombre?!

— Nada que no fuera cierto… ustedes los humanos aseguran que nunca se le debe de mentir a papá Noel —respondió Castiel.

— Tú jamás entiendes nada… —aseguró el rubio, dejando que su cadera chocara con el metal helado de su auto, suspiro y miro la nieve caer desde el cielo más tranquilo.

— Lo siento mucho, Dean. En serio quería darte un obsequio —volvió a disculparse el ángel un poco más deprimido que antes.

— Corta con eso, Cas, realmente no me importa si hay o no un regalo. El mejor obsequio es que estás aquí —respondió Dean con una tenue sonrisa sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

— ¿En serio?

— Somos una familia, Cas, esta es la tercera navidad que pasó con las personas que quiero y no puedo pedir más que eso. Ni siquiera a ese obeso de traje rojo. No necesito un obsequio porque ya tengo todo lo que quiero justo aquí —concluyo Dean con las mejillas y la punta de la nariz más rojas que antes. Exhaló el aire dentro de sus pulmones y observo como el vaho salía de sus labios y se perdía en el espacio. Era la mejor navidad de su vida.

Castiel miro a Dean fijamente, vio como sonreía despacio y entrecerraba sus ojos observando la nieve caer por todos lados. Se veía contento, disfrutando del ambiente que creaba esas festividades. Castiel miro el cielo también y sonrió; en lo alto, en medio de todo, una enorme estrella brillaba, la navidad estaba en todos lados y la felicidad los inundaba por completo. El ángel se acerco al cazador y entrelazó sus manos con las del rubio, inmiscuyendo sus dedos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, buscando sentir la calidez de su piel absorber todo. Dean sonrió y dejó que su cuerpo descansara contra el de Castiel, inclinó su rostro y pegó sus labios sobre la frente del ángel, disfrutando el calor que Castiel despedía, sonriendo contra su piel, saboreando las emociones que los rodeaban y volvían todo más especial. Mágico.

— Feliz navidad, Dean.

—Feliz navidad, Cas.

Ambos se sonrieron y después simplemente se quedaron ahí, siendo observados por las estrellas mientras buscaban el esperado beso de navidad. Cas pensó que al final el hombre de rojo tenía razón: el obsequio no importaba, era solo un objeto y nada más, lo que realmente significaba eran los sentimientos que ponías en él y ahora, en ese beso tan sutil y dulce como el mejor de los vinos, entendió que él tampoco quería nada para navidad. Qué le bastaba con tener a Dean a su lado como regalo. No necesitaba nada más que saber que el calor que se extendía por su pecho hasta adueñarse de todo su cuerpo no era culpa del chocolate caliente o el calentador del búnker, sino de la forma que Dean tenía de susurrar su nombre entre suspiros y sonrisas.

Ambos estaban seguros de que esta era la mejor navidad de sus vidas.

* * *

¿REVIWES?

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO MIS HISTORIAS. HA SIDO UN GRAN AÑO CON USTEDES, ESPERO EL 2014 CON GRANDES ESPERANZAS DE ESCRIBIR MUCHO, MUCHO MÁS POR Y PARA USTEDES QUE LEEN Y GUSTAN DE MIS FICS. GRACIAS.


End file.
